


Don't wanna sleep alone

by Rocket_ships



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I don't know how to write help, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slow To Update, broganes, gonna try to make this slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocket_ships/pseuds/Rocket_ships
Summary: Lance has had mini panic attacks for years now, but they've always been manageable since he's always had his family around to help him.Except now, he's going to college, which means he'll be alone, in an empty bed, and no one to call for help. How would he be able to survive?





	Don't wanna sleep alone

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning: Even though I lived in a sorta Spanish speaking household when I was smaller, and have plenty of extended family who can speak Spanish, I never really learned how to speak it, much less read nd write it. (I literally had to use Google translate to figure out how to spell ‘cállate.' I'm so godamn white smh)

Lance lay in bed, looking up to his ceiling that was peppered with glow in the dark stars he'd glued there when he was a child, stuck in a space phase that he never really grew out of.

Although his stars had long since lost their glow, they had helped him through so many hard times in his life. He wished more than anything that he could take them with him, except younger him thought it was a good idea to use _superglue_. His sister had told him he could just “buy new ones,” but it wouldn't be the same.

He took a deep breath, and willed his heartbrat to slow. Inhale. Exhale. He could do this. He could leave home.

_College,_ he thought. _I'm actu_ _ally going to college tom_ _orrow._

He always knew that his family wasn't wealthy enough to buy his way into college, and he _defi_ _nitely_ didn't make the best grades for full scholarships. So when the acceptance letter arrived from Garrison Tech, he had been so overjoyed that he almost passed out. The thought that they might've just sent a letter to the wrong address, or gotten something mixed up in their files had often crossed his mind, but were immediately dismissed every time his mother told him “Cállate! You're a genuis and you know it!” in that heavy spanish accent that he loved.

_So... College._

He wasn't going to get much sleep that night. He forced his eyes to close and tried to will himself to sleep, but it just wasn't working. He was about to give up and take out his phone when he heard a voice at his door.

"Hey, Lance, could I sleep with you tonight?" Lance looked up to see his little brother, Nico, standing in the doorway, hugging Lance's old shark plush toy to his chest.

"Sure, bud. What's wrong?" He asked once he saw the crease in his eyebrows.

"Well, you're leaving tomorrow, right?" He cradled his toy closer to his chest.

"Yeah, I am."

"I don't think I want you to leave.." Nico looked about close to tears. When Lance thought about it, he had never been away from his family for a long period of time. Of course Nico wouldn't want him to leave, Heck, _Lance_ didn't even want to leave.

"C'mere, bud." He leaned over the side of the bed and pulled up an extra pillow, shaking it off before setting it on the bed and patting it in a welcoming gesture.

Nico climbed into the bed, turning on his side facing the open side of the bed so Lance could spoon him.

"Hey," Lance said when they were settled in. "Maybe I should just call and say I'm not going after all, and then I could stay here with you."

Nico turned to hit him on the head with his pillow. "No, you _have_ to go! I just wish you didn't have to move out for it to happen."

Lance sniffed. He really was going to miss this house, his family, everything. What he wasn't going to miss, however, was the fact that he'd have to sleep alone once again.

"Nico, you're gonna make me cryyyy." He said, nuzzling into his afro. Nico was half African American, so his hair came out in soft, loose curls that grew towards the ground. (It made all the girls turn and say 'how cuute!' whenever he took him anywhere, making Nico his favorite sibling to take shopping.)

"It's not my fault you're such a wimp." Nico said, softly chuckling.

"Rude," Lance scoffed. "Just a minute ago you were going to cry in my doorway."

"Whatever, just go to sleep."

Lance nuzzled into his har again, and a minute passed before he he spoke.

"Nicooo, I love your hair." He said into his half-afro.

"I know, Lance, you tell me every day. Now either go to sleep, or don't come crying to me tomorrow when you're too tired to pack your stuff into your car."

"Since when were you so mature?" Lance said. He found Nico's weak spot and began to tickle him until he was gasping for breath and tapping out.

When they finally calmed down, Lance hugged him closely and said, "I'm really gonna miss you." And he meant it.

"Me too." Nico yawned out. A minute passed before his breathing slowed and a small, quiet snore erupted from the smaller boy.

Over the years of sleeping together, Nico's snores had become a lullaby of sorts to help lull him to sleep, and tonight, he was going to need as much help sleeping as he could get.

He turned to lay on his back, his eyes shooting open. He could not sleep at all.

* * *

 

Lance was pulled forcefully from the light sleep he was barely drifting off into. The familiar sensation he hadn't felt in months was coming back all too quickly.

He tried to move his arms or legs, anything, but it was useless. His breathing began to quicken, his heart pounding in his chest so hard it hurt. It was becoming a pain to breathe, so he opened his eyes. Except, what he knew was supposed to be there wasn't there. It was completely and utterly dark. Usually he'd be able to see his room dimly at night when his eyes were adjusted to the darkness. But he couldn't see _a_ _nything._

His breathing was quickening, which he wasn't even sure was possible at this point, his heart pounding even harder. He knew something bad was going to happen if he didn't get out of bed soon, throw off the covers and turn on a light, except he couldn't get his _damn_ muscles to work. He began to sweat, looking into the darkness was overwhelming him, so he shut his eyes, the feeling was too much— until a snore sounded from beside him.

He recognized it as Nico, his little brother who'd asked to sleep with him earlier that night.

His heartbeat began to slow, his chest still painful but more manageable now, and he could finally breathe again.

When he could move his muscles, he turned and tugged Nico as close to him as possible, yet still being careful as to not wake him. He inhaled deeply, a sense of calmness washing over his fading adrenaline.

How would he ever survive being apart from his family? This was going to be hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this right after having an episode like in the chapter, and I have no idea what it is or what's causing it, but a quick Google search told me I might be having mini panic attacks as I fall asleep? Which is odd to me, because I never have them when I'm fully awake, but who knows?
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this to calm myself down, and also because I couldn't sleep afterwords. So, uh, there might be off things about the writing, but I hope it's ok.


End file.
